In the process of washing and rinsing of a drum washing machine, there are foam and debris attaching on the watching window and the window gasket ring after finishing washing due to the gap, the flow angle and so on, and the foam and debris can not be flushed. The foam and the residual detergent induce some problems, such as affecting the washing effect seriously and contaminating clothes. Specifically, it is easy to pollute the clothes again when removing them out. And the residual trash line and sediment are accumulated on the sidewall and in the wrinkle of the window gasket ring easily, which causes the growth of bacteria easily, affects the washing effect and healthy life.
At present all the washing machine manufacturers take various measures on the problem that the foam and debris attaching between the watching window and the window gasket ring, such as leading spraying water to eliminate the foam, and clean the residual detergent. The following methods mainly are adopted: 1. adding spraying pump directly for cleaning circularly; 2. leading out water for spraying from the main washing cavity of the water separator; 3. leading out water for spraying from the rinsing cavity of the water separator; 4. leading out water for spraying from the inlet pipe directly. The above several methods have some disadvantages such as complicated structure, high cost, large electricity consumption, diseconomy and large water consumption, not good washing effect.
The most common spraying method is to spray the clothes during supplying water, to achieve better washing effect. If the washing machine connects a water flow through the solenoid valve during supplying water, and directly connects to the top of the window gasket ring. The water flow sprays the clothes directly when supplying water, and quickly wet the clothes, to improve washing efficiency. Meanwhile, the water flow flows through the watching window to flush the foam on the watching window. The device is mainly composed of a water supply hose, a solenoid valve and a spraying nozzle.
The most foam on the watching window is the one spilled on the watching window in the dehydrating clothes process. If supplying water to flush the watching window again after the clothes dried, the dried clothes are soaked again, so the drying process is insignificant. And the present scheme can not flush to the window gasket ring, especially there is no corresponding method for cleaning the fold position of the window gasket ring. It leads to the accumulation of the dirt and breeding bacteria, seriously affecting the washing effect.
In addition, Chinese Application No: CN200720038617.8 discloses a water separator of the drum washing machine adding the cleaning spraying device, specifically, adding a flushing water channel that can flush the residual detergent and the foam in the softener cavity of the water separator of the drum washing machine. The flushing water channel forms a water flowing that provides flushing to the softener cavity of the water separator, and a water flowing for flushing the residual detergent and the foam on the watching window and the window gasket ring through the spraying outlet. But according to the application documents, the actual technical scheme is unable to clean the watching window and the window gasket ring completely and effectively.
In view of this, the invention is provided.